


It Was An Accident, I Swear

by montivagant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coulson's Alive, Gen, Pointless arguing about stupid games, is that a tag?, it works better, just bear with me okay, now it is, this is probably a lot more eloquent than it needs to be but i cant write anyway else right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montivagant/pseuds/montivagant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draw Something is banned from Stark Tower. This is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was An Accident, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I was going through the Tony Stark tag on avengersgeadcanons and one of them said "Draw Something is officially banned in Stark Tower." I started thinking about it and when I finished looking through the rest of the tag I spent five minutes looking for it again and then wrote this.

It started out as more of a joke, something one of them (they really don't remember who it was) said in passing. They all heard it through, so it must have been through comm, must have been during a mission.

This only made it worse.

When Tony and Clint had a large argument in the giant TV room about which of them could draw better, they unintentionally roped Steve in, declaring that, obviously, with him there, no one who couldn't draw would have to. This was accompanied by significant looks at each other.

'They' as a whole though, still wasn't sure what it was.

It escalated again, this time with Tony pelting Steve with apples that had somehow disappeared from the kitchen and proclaiming that, "that _is_ a lion, what the hell kind of lions have you seen?" while Clint watched with an amused look, switching between handing Tony more apples and arguing Steve's case.

Eventually Natasha separated them, sending them to their respective 'bedrooms': the lab, the gym, and the archery range. She followed Clint and only ended up joining them.

Now, of course, the divide grew bigger, with an even number there were now teams. Tony and Steve were formidable, Natasha and Clint just as. But when they changed, pointless, temporary, treaties. Clint and Tony spent half the time joking around and the other half lurking in the lab scaring the other two, while Natasha and Steve claimed the gym as their base, working in tandem and causing the other two to stay up for endless hours, guzzling down coffee to stay awake and ahead of their temporary rivals.

It only took another week of shifting trusts, general distrust and cursing in multiple languages for Bruce to join. 

This was with much ceremony.

And then Thor showed up again. He took one look at the five and they were already bribing him to join them.

Eventually, they settled into permanent teams:

Tony and Bruce. Natasha and Clint. Steve and Thor.

It ended very simply.

Coulson, wondering why Clint and Natasha hadn't shown up at SHIELD base for almost a month, came to the tower to check on them. When faced with outright destruction and general mess, confusion, and dirty dishes, he convinced JARVIS to shut it down, forcing the game to disappear from any and all electronic devices they had access to.

It ended on a three-way tie.

Tony and Bruce (or the Science Team as they'd taken to calling themselves): 4,689

Natasha and Clint (the Creepy Assassins as Tony had started calling them): 4,689

Thor and Steve (Tony had taken longer to come up with their name, finally settling on the Out-Of-Timers, which he seemed to think was the pinnacle of hilarity): 4,689

And, last of all: it ended badly.

Tony and Clint sulked for the rest of the week. Bruce was back to sleeping half the time (making up for the perpetual nights up). Natasha was less obvious, giving everyone significant glares seemingly tailored just for them. Steve was the first to try to make peace with the others and Thor was just bemused, though convinced that he and Steve had clearly won.

What they didn't know, was that JARVIS and Pepper had also been playing. 

They had a score of 70,562 and didn't plan on stopping any time soon.


End file.
